Larger Than Life
by BiggestDickEver
Summary: Bits and pieces of my life with the famous Isabella "Bubble Butt" Swan, internet personality and video blogger.


**Title:** Larger Than Life

 **Summary:** Bits and pieces of my life with the famous Isabella "Bubble Butt" Swan, internet personality and video blogger.

 **Pairing:** Edward & Bella

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 **Larger Than Life**

I ran the trimmer through my beard, taking off just enough not to look like a mountain man. It was mostly for my girlfriend. Her skin was a bit on the sensitive side, and the inside of her thighs was a little raw from my favorite breakfast—her pussy, breakfast of champions.

Well, this champion, at least. I would take down anyone who tried to come between us. I had before, and the fucker regretted it. I wasn't a UFC champion for nothing.

The buzz of the trimmer allowed me to tune out Bella's choice of music—it was a Reggaetón day. I didn't mind the vigorous beat, seeing as it usually resulted in my girlfriend dancing. It just wasn't what I listened to, but a dancing Bella always made my day better.

"Edward!" Her scream was loud and clear, which had me dropping the trimmer and running to her studio office on the third floor. If someone made her cry, I would find them and kill them with my bare fucking hands.

I was protective of my Bella, but I had to be. My girl had no sense of self-preservation, and her heart was too trusting. Considering she was with me was a perfect example.

My bare feet pounded on the floor, her office door slamming against the wall as I ran inside. "What is it? Where is he?"

Bella looked up from her phone, her wire-rimmed glasses askew, a few dark curls escaping the bun on top of her head. She looked entirely too fuckable. "Huh?" Then she realized what I had done. "Again, Edward?" She walked over to the wall and found a knob-sized hole.

"You can't scream like that." It was a reasonable request. She knew I had the need to protect her at all costs. My instinct was to beat the shit out of someone first and ask questions later…if they could answer.

She smirked, her lush, full lips tipping up on one side. "You didn't mind my screaming earlier." Her lashes fluttered over her big, whiskey-gold eyes, looking innocent. It made a man like me want to wrap my arms around her and never let go. Which was what I did shortly after meeting her—but that was another story.

I hissed at her. "You can't say shit like that. It has consequences." Of the naked kind, which she

was well aware of. "Now, why did you scream my name?"

"Do you mean why I screamed your name earlier, or just now?" Her hand settled on my chest, her fingers dancing down my torso. The brush of her skin at the waistband of my shorts, combined with the reminder of her screaming my name earlier and the look in her eyes, had me rock-hard instantly.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, thankful I had the day off. I was going to fuck the smug look on her face if she kept up her teasing.

"Just now, baby."

She shoved her phone in my face, and on the screen was a dick.

"What the fuck, Bella!" I pushed away her hand, ignoring her giggle. "Why do you have a picture of someone's dick on your phone?"

"Some asshole said I needed a real man to take care of my needs." She pretended to gag, rolling her eyes. "I told him that my boyfriend was more than enough to handle my needs, so he sent me that."

I grabbed her phone, looking for the owner of the average dick. "This Twitter account is verified. Who is this fucker?"

Bella shifted from foot to foot, shrugging. "He's the interviewer from last week. That's why I had originally followed him."

"Okay, so why did you call me up here?" Did she want me to handle the asshole? I had no issues with that, but my Bella generally handled her haters/stalkers well, and on her own.

She bit her lip, her fingers diving into my shorts.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" I had no problem with her touching my cock, but not until I knew what the fuck was going on. Most of the time, at least.

"I thought I'd send him a pic of your dick to show him I'm good." She licked her lips and sighed when she wrapped her fingers around my thick cock. "More than good, more like fan-fucking-tastic."

I groaned, thrusting my hips farther into her hand. She couldn't even wrap her fingers around my girth—which she tested the first time she met the fucker. My hand settled on her hip, loving the fact she was only in a bikini top and tiny shorts. It was a record high in Seattle.

Bella stepped closer, her lips skimming their way up my chest, her tongue teasing my nipple, until she tucked under my chin. Perfect fucking height for me, which she knew I loved. The fact she had me hard for a specific purpose didn't do anything to dissuade me.

"If you send the asshole a picture of my dick, he might share it." There was already a picture circulating my cunt of an ex-girlfriend had taken while I was asleep. The bitch lived to regret it, because my lawyers took her to the cleaners. "Worse, claim it's his."

She made a face, pouting a little. "I can watermark the shit out of the photo. Or maybe even have a distinct part of me near it."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Some watermarks can be removed. And adding anything of you would just give him some credence that it's you in the picture with him." She knew I wouldn't allow for my face to be in the picture.

Her pout deepened, her hand still squeezing my cock. "Not if I post it on social media first, even tag him in it."

"You want to publicly claim my cock?" I squeezed her hip, my hand slipping to her ass. Fuck, she had the most fuckable, gorgeous, eye-popping ass. The kind a man can sink his teeth into; well, at least, this man. She wasn't called Bubble Butt Bella for nothing.

My girlfriend made a shit load of money with her butt lifting exercise videos, and various other YouTube channels, Instagram accounts, and blogs. She had her fingers in a lot of pies, a jack-of-all-trades, and she was famous for a lot of them. If it weren't for her videos, I would've never met her.

She shuffled a little on her feet, looking at the floor instead of me.

I tipped her chin up, meeting those sexy, whiskey-sin colored eyes. "What is it?"

"A lot of my haters don't believe we're together, together." She shrugged, looking away.

"That's fucking stupid. I've been arrested because of you." I was charged for assault last year for some asshole pap that tried to put a camera up her dress. The charges were later dropped when a couple of Bella's fans provided video proving what the asshole was trying to do. "We've been seen everywhere."

"I know, but you won't pose with me in any of my photos."

She was right; I never did. For two reasons: the first, her accounts were public and for modeling and her artwork. I thought they should be about just her. Her level of fame was well above mine; she didn't need to name-drop me. The other reason, I hated all fucking forms of social media.

Yes, if it weren't for one of her YouTube videos, my cousin Alice was watching while her husband trained me, I never would've seen Bella's perfect face (and ass) and insisted on finding her. I still hated social media.

Bella's hand slipped out of my shorts. "Never mind, I'm being a selfish bitch."

I snorted. She wasn't capable of that shit. "If anyone is selfish, it's me, baby." I sighed, wrapping my arms around her, trying to ignore the hard-on in my shorts. "I'll agree to a less nude version of a picture of us, maybe with your hand on it."

"They might claim it's just a Pringles can in your shorts." She snickered, smiling again. "But if you're okay with it, yes please." She bounced on her toes and pressed her lips to mine. "Come here." She tugged me to the couch I had moved into her office all by myself, thank you very

much.

We plopped down onto the cushions, and I slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her to my side. She twisted around, draping her legs across my thighs, rubbing the top of her foot under my growing cock.

She smirked.

She once told me it was a heady feeling to know what she did to me. Personally, I loved seeing how her confidence barely wavered despite all the bullshit hate she got. If I helped in any way, it was a good day.

"How do you want to do this?" I asked, pulling down her curls. I brushed her hair aside, giving me access to her pretty neck. My lips brushed along her skin, humming when I smelled the hint of black cherry body wash, one of my favorites.

I caught the hint of the flash of her camera, felt her smile as I tugged on her earlobe. "Never mind."

She giggled, her thumbs flying over her phone's keyboard. After several seconds, she tossed her phone aside and straddled me.

"Now, where were we?" Bella wiggled her incredible ass against my straining cock.

I pulled back enough to look up at her, holding her sweet face between my hands. "Let me see it."

She pouted but grabbed her phone. She had to stretch across the couch, her thighs tightening around my hips. The move had her pussy rubbing over my dick. She moaned softly, finally grabbing hold of her phone. She pulled up and rolled her hips over me, to drive me fucking crazy.

Probably to distract me.

I gripped her hips, pulling her harder against me, thrusting up against her pussy. "Let me see."

She groaned when I put a stop to her method of distraction. Typically, I wasn't the one to slow us down or deny her. She glared at me, handing me her phone, unlocking it.

"Lazy Sunday with a wink smiley face?" I saw Bella's usual watermark on her photos, one curved along her shoulder and another on my chest. We looked damn good, all cozy, and about to get busy. My lips were on her neck, some of her curls partially hiding my face, but not enough to disguise me. My tattoos on my bare chest were a dead giveaway—the Cullen Crest, along with a phoenix along my ribcage, the raven poised for the attack curving up my arm and shoulder.

She pointed at the screen. "Look at my foot." A woman's size seven was just over nine inches in length, and the picture showed how much longer I was than her foot. I had a Bella foot/shoe, sue me. "I posted the same photo on all my accounts."

I switched to her Twitter account and saw that the bastard interviewer already unfollowed her. I

showed her, causing her to laugh.

She threw up her arms. "Yay! Mission accomplished."

"You're still calling the asshole's boss to tell her what he did."

"I already sent her the email." She snatched the phone and threw it behind her, not caring about where it landed. "Now, can we get back to fucking, big guy?"

As if she needed to ask.

.

.

.

"You're an asshole!" Bella screamed at me as we walked into the house, throwing her clutch at my chest. "How could you do that in front of everyone? Ugh!" She balled up her hands and turned away from me, sending her sexy black dress up, exposing the bottom curves of her spectacular ass.

"As if you didn't know I'm an asshole!" I huffed, taking her elbow.

She came at me hands flying, slapping my chest and arms.

I had to cup myself when her knee went for my crotch.

"If you would've let me handle the situation…"

I got up in her face, cutting her off. "The 'situation' was some fucking dick putting his hands on your ass while on the damn red carpet. Your fucking _paid_ bodyguards allowed it to happen."

They were already looking for work, but they'd have a hard time finding considering what they allowed to happen to _my Bella._

"You and I know that asshole will likely come looking for a payout in exchange for not pressing charges against you."

"I'd pay it, besides we have thousands of witnesses to say that I was in the right to tear him off you and flatten the cocky bastard."

"You're an MMA fighter—your hands are considered fucking weapons. Your lawyers and trainers warned you. This is what these assholes want from you. They want to say they got punched by Edward fucking Cullen for grabbing his girlfriend's ass!"

"Well, maybe if you wore something…"

Her eyes widened, and I swore they started to spark the fuck up as if waiting to aim some lasers at my crotch and face. "Don't you go there. I've warned you before about that. I will dress however the fuck I want. I've never let anyone tell me what to wear, and I sure as hell won't allow my _boyfriend_ to dictate that shit."

I put my hands up, because she was right. No matter what a woman wore, it didn't mean she was giving permission to touch her. The dress wasn't that bad anyway, it covered her ass and most of her thighs, the slit on the other hand… I was just a possessive, jealous asshole. I was also starting to hate the word boyfriend. It sounded so childish and not enough at the same time. She meant a lot more to me than a girlfriend, too.

I looked down to make sure my third leg was still there. Not that I could miss it.

It had been weeks since she posted our first official photo on her social media accounts. Everyone was aware we were together; there were no doubts about it anymore. Of course, that didn't stop haters from stirring trouble. I'd been pictured with countless women, most happened to be walking past me, while others were family members or even Bella in disguise.

Bella took it all in stride. She could since she was used to it after ten years of internet fame. I, on the other hand, had a difficult time sharing my girlfriend with every asshole beating off to her.

There was that word again. What the fuck was I supposed to do about that?

 _Put a ring on it._

I checked again if I still had a dick. There it was poking out of my pants, outlined under my button up. When the fuck did I release the Kraken from the confines of my boxers? That takes some major adjusting.

"Are you even listening to me?"

 _Shit._

"I'm sorry if protecting you is an issue." I pinched my nose, a headache forming. This was not how I wanted our night to end. I had hoped for a different kind of screaming.

"Edward, please look at me." Her eyes became softer, and she shook her head. "I'm not mad about the protecting me part, per say."

I snorted because that was bullshit. She hated when I was overprotective. "Yeah, right."

"You know quite well that I can handle some asshole putting a hand on me." She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for me to acknowledge her words.

The day we met, I scared the hell out of her. It was fucking fate or some girly shit like that to be thinking about her then see her in the flesh. I made the mistake of following her to a coffee shop, picking up something that fell out of her barely-there shorts back pocket, and putting my hand on her back to tell her.

With no fucking warning.

She turned around and kicked me in the nuts, taking me by complete surprise by nearly breaking my nose afterward.

 _I groaned, while on my knees, somehow managing to give her a thumbs-up. "You hit like a girl._

 _That's awesome."_

 _She giggled, then gasped having recognized me. Her father was a huge fan of mine. They'd watched most of my televised fights together, she explained._

" _I'm so sorry, but I've had a stalker fan, and I warned him about touching me. He wasn't happy about it." She helped me to my feet, both of us staggering to a nearby chair._

" _Where's the fucker?"_

 _She looked confused, her pretty lips forming a natural pout. God, I wanted to touch that magical looking mouth._

 _I still didn't know if I wanted to thank Alice for watching the video of Bella exercising or strangle her for making me obsessed with someone I never met. As I sat there, Bella's hand fluttered over my aching crotch._

 _She ignored my question, asking if I was okay. I might have croaked out a "yes" she didn't believe for one second. I told her she could make it up to me if she let me buy her coffee. She insisted on buying our drinks, and we ended up spending the whole day together. By the end of the sort of date, she invited me to her place so she could check my dick was in working order._

 _It was._

"Let me see if I understand. You're mad because I protected you from an ass-grabbing asshole or because I risked getting arrested again?"

"More like I'm pissed you'd risk your hand when you have a fight soon."

"Oh."

Did I mention Bella was full of surprises? Most of my exes either loved or hated me fighting. The ones that loved it, liked the money I made, the others couldn't stand seeing me so fucked up after a fight. I was used to it, but Bella, was a whole other level of amazingly supportive.

She had a degree in nutrition and came up with diets so I didn't get bored of the same fucking food during training. She even helped with my massages and the aches and pains that came with my profession. I loved her for it all, so damn much.

"Marry me."

Her mouth twitched and spread into a gorgeous smile, red lips framing all her perfectly white teeth. Then it fell. "Is your hand okay?"

I nodded, holding it out for her, her ring around the tip of my middle finger.

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth, her eyes instantly glazing with tears. "Oh, my God, you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I pulled her against me, my cock trapped between us. I wanted to be naked real soon, Bella's hard nipples told me we I were on the same page.

"You've asked me in your sleep, while fucking, and while you're drunk."

It was my turn to frown; no wonder she didn't believe me when I asked. "I'm sure I meant it every single fucking time, except now, I have a ring to prove it."

She started to bounce on her feet, rubbing her delicious tits against my chest, causing my hands to fall from the small of her back to her ass. I groaned at the feel of it in my large hands, my fingers flexing and digging into her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I'm going to be your wife." She held still long enough for me to slip the three-carat diamond and sapphire monster ring I bought her last week. I knew it was a claiming kind of ring, but fuck it, she was mine. "You're going to be my husband."

"I fucking love the sound of that. Say it again." I pulled her up by her ass, her legs wrapping around my waist. "Fuck, Bella, say it, please."

She played it up for me, acting all demure and shit. She knew how to work me up. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan-Cullen. Wife to the best MMA fighter in the world, Edward A. Cullen." She batted her lashes, innocence in her big, brown eyes until she grabbed the collar of my shirt and smashed her lips to mine. After attacking my mouth and sucking my tongue like her life depended on my taste, she pulled back and nearly growled. "Now, take me to bed, husband-to-be."

"Whatever for, wife-to-be?" I could act, too. If the occasion called for it, and considering all the role-playing we did in the bedroom, I was damn good, too.

Gone was my sweet fiancée. Instead, settled in my arms, was a devil in disguise. No, a goddess. She captured my face in her soft hands, her lips a hairbreadth away from mine. Her teeth tugged on my bottom lip, her tongue sweeping across it, eliciting a deep groan from me.

"Fuck me."

I threw her over my shoulder and slapped her ass. "My pleasure, Mrs. Swan-Cullen."

.

.

.

It was a week before the fight and another lazy day. Bella insisted on that when Jasper tried to push me too hard. We hadn't announced our engagement yet, planning to just wing it the following day after the fight. Bella arranged to attend, even managed to get permission to help Jasper and the crew.

Felix Gutierrez was a massive motherfucker and well known for some powerful uppercuts. He also liked to psych out his opponents by talking shit about their loved ones. I had no family other than Alice and Jasper, but this was the first fight that I had a girlfriend. One that meant something to me, and I'd been warned by several buddies of mine.

Tyler, a former trainer of Felix's that Jasper helped me recruit a few years back, made it clear that

Felix would play dirty.

" _He's going to call her a bitch, a whore, and everything else you can think of, and shit you haven't. He's going to say he's been fucking her, or that he plans to once he wins the fight. He's going to claim to plant his seed in her. All the disgusting things you'd kill a man for saying, but you have to stay cool, man." Tyler shook his head. "One time when we were sparring in the ring, he said something about my wife. Nearly killed him, lost my head and lost the fight. It was why I quit working for the asshole."_

I wasn't sure I could keep my cool.

I lay back on the couch, channel surfing, waiting for Bella to finish her blog post. She said to call in for some take-out, so I had to put on some sweatpants.

 _Lazy day, remember?_

"How long until the food gets here?" she asked.

"They said about an hour."

She popped out of her office and smiled. "Oh good, plenty of time."

I looked at her and eye fucked her from the top of her incredible hair to the painted toes. She wore one of my old, torn-up Jack Daniel's white T-shirts. She made it better by removing the sleeves and tearing out most of the side seams. Not much was holding the shirt together, but damn, it looked good on her. I caught a glimpse of her tits along the sides, and it did nothing to cover her ass clad in tiny white underwear. This was one of my favorite lazy day outfits, only completely naked topped it.

"Plenty of time for what?"

She gave me a coy smile, but her pebbled nipples under my shirt gave her away. Instead of straddling my dick, she grabbed a book off the end table and lay down on top of me, but with her head near my feet. Her ass up in the air, much too hard to resist.

"Bella?"

"I have time to finish that chapter you didn't let me read the other night."

I grimaced because I had come out of my lonely shower to find her reading in bed with her glasses on, mussed up hair, and looking like a librarian fantasy come to life. I had asked her what she was reading; she blushed. It was some book by Kit something, and she eventually admitted to reading a steamy, sex scene. I asked her to read while I acted it out.

It was hot.

She still read the chapter, well mostly.

"You're going to read about sex while lying on top of me with your beautiful, fuckable ass in my face?"

"Yes." She wiggled said ass, knowing what it would do to me.

Yup, I was hard in an instant; though, I had been halfway there since I caught sight of her in my shirt. This living together shit had some amazing perks.

"Can you remove the remote from under me please?" She thrust her ass up a few times.

"You and I know that's not the remote between us."

She giggled again, humming. "I thought it felt larger, mmm, much larger."

"And harder."

"How could I forget?"

I slid my hand up the back of her thigh, curving it over her ass, cupping her cheek a little. "Maybe you need a reminder?"

"I know how big and hard your cock is, babe." She went back to her reading. The brat. "Maybe later."

I continued to channel surf, playing her game. From time to time, we would stupidly try to outlast the other before giving into the lust. So far, it was even; sometimes she gave in and others I did. The problem was that she knew exactly what got to me, knew how to make me fucking beg for her.

Her ass was fucking insured for a reason.

I glanced at her, watching for any indication she was reading something dirty and getting worked up. She'd done little but turn the page, occasionally sigh, as if swooning. She had a thing for bad boys, but didn't put up with assholes.

It was a lesson I learned early on in our relationship. I wasn't the nicest guy, on any given day, and I had little time for pleasantries. The first time I treated a waitress as I usually do, as if she were beneath me, Bella walked out of the restaurant and didn't look back.

I caught up with her, and we had a fight in the middle of the sidewalk, screaming at each other. She had explained that her mother worked two fucking waitressing jobs to help Bella get through college, so she could concentrate on her homework and studying. Her mother often would come home after sixteen hours on her feet, exhausted and sometimes so upset by an asshole customer she drank herself to sleep.

Bella still blames herself for her mother's issues; Renee had been three years sober and fell last month.

I shook away the thoughts. We made sure Renee was getting the help she needed. Still fucked with my head, though. How many of the countless people I treated like shit had similar problems or even worse ones?

I wasn't an asshole to women at least; others well, old habits were hard to break. Besides, some

people deserved it.

I heard a soft gasp from Bella, turning my attention away from the television. My eyes went immediately to the curves of her ass, watching her clench a little. Something told me she finally got to the good stuff in her book. I tilted my head just so, caught her licking her lips. Yup, she was definitely reading something erotic. She'd always blush or lick her lips when she did.

I had to take advantage of this prime opportunity to have her give in first.

I lowered the volume of the TV to see if it would catch her attention—it didn't. She was much too absorbed in her reading. Perfect. I rubbed my hands together, tempted just to smack that ass. Though, I wasn't allowed to mark it in any way; a fucking travesty, let me tell you.

I pulled out my cell phone and stretched out my arm, enough to take a picture of us lying down this way, and sent it to her. She continued to post pictures of us together on lazy days. Apparently, we were a power couple in our circles. I dropped my phone on the rug and turned my undivided attention to my fiancée.

Fuck, I loved calling her that, just a way to say she was mine. Barbaric, fuck yeah, and I didn't give a damn.

My hands, rough from fighting and years of construction, slid over her delicate ankles, up her gorgeous calves, stopping long enough to tickle the back of her knees. She hummed softly, shifting enough to part her thighs.

She kept on reading, but had opened her phone to see the photo I sent her.

"Sexy, right?" I asked, determined to get her to give in first.

She moaned softly as she looked at the photo, while the tips of my fingers brushed along the curve where her ass met the back of her thighs. "Very." She turned enough to look at me, her eyes narrowing. "What are you doing?"

"You never said touching wasn't allowed when we played this game."

She batted her lashes, playing innocent. "What game?"

I smacked her ass a little, just enough for her skin to go pink for half a second, enough to get my cock to twitch at the sound and sting of it. More than enough for her to push her ass back, silently begging for more.

I grunted, soothing her ass with the palm of my hand. It was difficult not to slap it a little harder. Fuck, I was in pain by now. Nothing but getting off would rid me of the hard-on I had.

I ignored her question and lightened my touch, knowing what it did to her. There'd been a few times my trainer forbade me from fucking my girlfriend, hoping I'd fight better the next day. It was a load of bullshit, but we tried it a couple times. Each time I got Bella off with my tongue, fingers, and when Jasper realized we weren't following the rules, I made her come from touching her skin alone. I wasn't going to punish Bella just because I couldn't get off.

Fuck that.

My fingertips skimmed gently over her thighs, between her cheeks, tracing the edges of her white bikini underwear. Every once and a while, I'd venture beneath the silky fabric, causing it to bite into her skin.

She moaned and whimpered, shifting and clenching her delicious ass. Yet, she remained fucking reading.

I knew exactly what I had to do. I stopped touching her; even though, it was hard not to sit up and bite her ass.

She stilled on top of me, waiting for whatever I would do next. She was going to wait a while now. I smirked, pulling down my sweats enough to free my cock, having gone commando. It was generally useless to wear boxers when we both had a day off; we spent most of it fucking.

I wrapped my hand around the head of my dick, smearing the pre-cum at the tip, grunting at the thought of her hand sliding over the thick veins and soft skin.

I slid my free hand up her thigh again, thumbing her pussy right over the fabric of her underwear. She was hot and slick already, probably had been for a while. My naughty girl. I groaned at the feel of her, wanting to sink my tongue, fingers, and cock inside that alluring heat. I pushed the material aside, making her whimper. I kept my touch light, only enough to gather the evidence of how much she loved what I was doing to her.

I gently tapped her pussy, ignoring her huff of irritation when I moved my hand away, wrapping my wet fingers around my cock.

She turned to look at me, watching me through lust-heavy eyes; her mouth opened enough to allow the tip of my dick to fit inside.

I tightened my fist around my cock, thrusting up into it as she teased me with a slow sweep of her tongue over her luscious fucking lips. "Fuck, baby girl. You're killing me."

"You're one to talk." She pushed her ass back, killing me a little more. Her ass hugged my dick so fucking well. I couldn't fuck her ass without hurting her, but I'd had the pleasure of sliding my dick between those two beautiful cheeks. Tit fucking was hot, but this made me fucking insane.

Something she was aware of, the fucking cheater.

I smacked her ass. "Please, baby, stop fucking teasing me. Get the fuck on my dick already, or I'm going to come all over your ass."

She giggled. "I win!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Hurry up, baby girl. I'm about ready to explode."

She winked, putting her hands on my calves and sitting up more fully. Carefully, she stood up and tossed her underwear aside, doing the same with her shirt a second later. I tried to sit up and

grab her full tits, maybe nibble on her neck a little. She had other ideas. She slipped my sweats down a little farther, remaining backward on my body.

"What are you doing?" It wasn't often she could handle riding my cock cowgirl style, the angle and depth too much, and it would leave her unable to walk right for days. "Don't you have a class tomorrow?"

She taught pole-dancing class at a nearby gym.

"It was canceled, so was my photoshoot."

Meaning I could fuck her, and leave a few lasting marks on her ass. Fuck yes. There was no stopping me then; I fucking lunged. I grabbed her as I sat up, my hands cupping her tits, pinching her nipples and nipple rings. My mouth found that spot on her neck that made her moan.

"Oh fuck."

I smiled against her neck and worked her up until I felt how wet she was, my cock trapped between us. I pulled back enough to watch her roll her hips over me, clenching her ass to squeeze me tight. My head fell back, groans and grunts slipping from my lips.

"You like that, baby?" she asked on a moan.

All I could do was nod in response, my hands grabbing her hips and helping her move more easily over my cock. I watched my dick slide between her ass cheeks, feeling almost light-headed by how good it felt.

"Lay back," she whispered.

I complied, holding my dick in place as she adjusted to fit the tip at her entrance. An inch inside her, she was already moaning. Another three had her head falling back in pleasure, and then when she fully took my cock, she came with a shout of my name. I grabbed hold of her ass in my hands, lifting her and thrusting up into her to ride through her orgasm. It took considerable control not to blow my load, as her fingernails bit into my thighs. After a minute to catch her breath, Bella showed me why she was well known for her stamina.

She rode me as though her life depended on it. I knew it hurt her a little, to take all my cock inside her body, but she always claimed to love the bite of pain mixed with ecstasy. She pulled up on her knees, slamming her sweet pussy on my cock. Her arms slid up her sides, soft words punctuating her pleasure. Her hands covered her tits, and I had a perfect view of it, thanks to a mirror she insisted had to be on the entry wall.

I knew it. She'd been hoping I'd fuck her like this on our new couch.

I couldn't sit up because it would change the angle and hurt her, something we figured out the last time we did this position. It took days for her to recover, and I wasn't going to put her through that again, no matter how good it felt for me.

 _See, not a complete asshole._

"I'd be pinching your nipples, baby girl." I hummed and groaned as she quickened her pace, our eyes meeting in the mirror. "Fuck, I'd be biting them, and you'd love it."

She nodded, gasping as she ground her ass against me.

"Fuck, Bella!" I shouted. If she kept doing that, I'd come in minutes. Jesus, this woman. My grip tightened, my fingers digging into her ass. I slapped her a few times. "Get up, baby."

She did what I asked without question, immediately settling onto her elbows on the arm of our couch. Her ass was right there for me. She looked at me through the mirror, smirking.

"Go ahead."

I groaned and bent forward, pressing my lips down her spine, licking and teasing her with my tongue. My fingers found their way between her thighs, keeping her on the edge of another orgasm. I worked my way down her back, finally sinking my teeth into her ass.

"Please, please, please."

Looked like I wasn't the only one willing to beg.

I parted her pussy, watching my long cock slide inside her inch by inch. Then the little witch pushed her hips until I was fully seated inside her. "Fuck!"

Bella fell to her chest, unable to hold herself up as her body trembled within my hold.

I stayed still, wanting to feel the ripples of her pleasure caress my cock. Not a sound came from her, a sign it was a hard orgasm, one that left her silently screaming. I smiled, testing if she was ready for more once her body stopped quaking.

She moaned deeply.

"Ready for more, baby?"

She nodded, looking over her shoulder at me. "Make me scream this time."

Oh, she was looking for it.

I slapped her ass hard, turning her skin a bright red. She cried out, and I slammed inside her at the same fucking time.

"Oh fuck!"

I was too busy fucking my fiancée to gloat, instead focusing on our mutual pleasure. A knock on the door made us both groan out loud.

"That's probably the delivery boy, or maybe it's the asshole who thinks he can eye fuck my fiancée."

"Oh shit." She didn't bother to cover her mouth, knowing I needed to set this asshole straight. Her moans punctuated each of my thrusts, whimpering loudly when I wrapped her hair around one of my hands.

"Let him know I'm the one doing this to you." I ground against her hard, my free hand slapping her clit.

"Fuck, Edward!" Her orgasm came out of left field, taking us both by surprise.

I grunted through the last few shallow thrusts and came inside her hard, making hers last longer. Sweaty and panting, I pulled out a minute later and helped her to lie on the couch, beneath me.

She looked up at me goofily. "I love you."

I smiled down at her, giving her ass a squeeze. "I love you, too. Now, cover up so I can open the door." I winked as I stepped into my sweats.

"Be gentle with him; he's just a kid." She rolled her eyes, pulling on my shirt again.

"I can be gentle." Not really, just with her when the occasion called for it.

I answered the door to find a dirty-blond, wide-eyed Mike Newton, his entire face red, and I had no doubt if I looked down, his dick was hard after hearing Bella moan and scream. He was about twenty-years-old and five inches shorter than I was. As for dick length, I was damn sure I more than beat him there, too. "How much do I owe you?"

Mike said an amount, which I handed him with a ten-dollar tip. I leaned a little closer, so he'd only hear me. "If I ever see you following _my_ Bella again, I'll rip your heart out."

Mike looked about ready to deny it, but I stopped that shit quick.

I thrust a finger against his chest, sending him a step back. "I saw you, fucker. I'm giving you a chance to stop. If you don't, I'll make sure they won't find your fucking body."

Mike whimpered, then peed his pants.

I rolled my eyes. "Clean that shit up and don't eye fuck my fiancée anymore."

Mike nodded, immediately dropping down to his knees to clean up his mess. Disgusted, I slammed the door closed.

"Were you easy on him?" Bella asked, worrying her beautiful bottom lip. She was so damn sweet and trusting, but then again, I hadn't told her I caught Mike following her. I didn't want to scare her for someone rather harmless.

" _I_ thought I was, but he peed his pants."

Bella groaned but said nothing else. What could she say? I would never change my ways; her safety was too important to me.

.

.

.

Fuck, Felix was kicking my ass. I had only one more round before my record of always winning by TKO was shattered. Jasper and Tyler were right; Felix's taunting and ability to fuck with my head ruined my concentration. I listened to Jasper give me some pointers and advice. Bella stayed back, worrying the corner of her mouth. I waved the others away and asked her to come closer.

"I shouldn't have come, Edward. He's using me against you."

"I want you here, baby." I gestured for her to come closer; her blue dress matched the color of my shorts. It was a bit more modest than she usually wore but still sexy as fuck. "You look so damn good, love. Don't you worry about that asshole. I got this."

She pulled away slightly, giving me one of those award-winning smiles of hers I loved. I asked for a kiss, not giving a fuck what anyone thought about us. She pressed her lips to mine, on my cheek, then whispered some instructions in my ear.

I wasn't sure if I should go along, felt like playing dirty, but fuck it. We both looked over to Felix's wife Tanya in the crowd. She sent us a wink and a wave, the interaction catching the attention of her husband. Bella and I looked over at him, laughing a little just to fuck with his head.

Felix's nostrils flared, looking away first to glare at his estranged wife. She'd given Bella some dirt to use if Felix kept giving me shit.

"I love you." With one last kiss, Bella pulled back for the others to finish. It was strange how all the sounds of the room came rushing back. When it was just us, all I heard was her. I didn't bother to check if my dick was still in place after that thought; I felt it twitch.

I rolled my shoulders, eyeballing Felix with a neutral expression. All the disgusting, vile things he said about Bella came back to me. Each one solidifying my need to put him in his place, to show him he couldn't fuck with my head.

 _I knew Bella wasn't a bitch._

 _I knew she wouldn't cheat on me._

 _I knew she loved me._

Nothing he could say would change her loyalty to me.

At the sound of the ring, Felix practically steam rolled his way toward me. The first punch he sent glanced off my jaw, barely sending my head back. However, my right hand hit his ribs with a devastating blow. It made him stagger on his feet.

I smirked, pissing him off more. Felix was a better fighter on the mat; as for me, on my feet was how I won in the past. He kept coming at me, trying to push or pull me down, but all he managed to do was exert himself. Sweat dripped off both of us, bruises littered our bodies. Yet, I felt calm for the first time since entering the cage.

"What did your bitch tell you?" Felix all but growled, his voice distorted by his mouth guard.

I let that shit roll right off my back, but cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at his crotch as Bella suggested earlier. Whatever shit was going on with Felix and his dick, it had to piss him off a lot, because the fucker spat in my face. I wiped that shit off with my bicep and advanced toward the asshole, swinging left and right, a kick to the ribs and a knee to his left side almost had me tumbling to the mat when he grabbed hold of me. I wrenched him around, ten seconds left on the clock.

Again, all sound but Bella's voice fell away. "Go, Edward! After this, we can get married!"

I had suggested that when we arrived in Las Vegas a couple days earlier. If getting married to this larger than life woman was the prize for winning, then I needed to put an end to this fight now. A wicked tilt to my mouth made Felix look nervous, and when the fucker got nervous, he made mistakes.

"I'm going to fuck your bi…" He was out with a left hook and jab to his jaw before he could finish that sentence. Felix laid spread-eagled on the mat, his eyes closed, his bottom lip bleeding profusely before the ref called it.

Screams erupted, the announcers were going nuts, but I had my eyes solely on my Bella. She jumped up and down along the side of the cage, clapping beside my cousin Alice. Jasper and Tyler patted me on the back, watching a dazed Felix stumble on his feet. He weaved left, until one of his trainers had to hold him up.

I found Bella in the crowd, pushing my way to her. I picked her up around her waist, kissing the fuck out of her, sweeping her into my arms. Most of the talking and bullshitting with the media was a blur until someone asked me what I was going to do next.

I looked right into the camera. "I'm going to marry and then fuck Isabella 'Bubble Butt' Swan!"


End file.
